beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution Unicorno L:L
Vaporizer Unicorno L:L 'is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. It is the evolution of Phazer Unicorno L:D. It is the final form of the Unicorno League. Face Bolt: Unicorno IV *'Weight: 1.1 grams The Face Bolt depicts a Unicorn with the text UNICORNO written across it in a lightning-like design, it also has roman signs on the background, while appearing on a transculent lime-green Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Unicorno IV *'Weight: 4.0 grams' Unicorno IV is similar to Unicorno III, but it shows the full bodies of two unicorns instead of their horns. It is great with three-sided wheels like Vaporizer. It is transculent green in colour, while the unicorn horns are blue. It is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings. 4D Fusion Wheel: Vaporizer *'Total Weight: 42.8 grams' Metal Frame *'Weight: 20.5' grams The Metal Frame is similar to Blitz Unicorno's Metal Frame, but it is thicker and has better smash attack points. It is used to cut through the air to create a aerodynamic force used for attack and stamina purposes. It is the source of this wheels mode-change ability. Core *'Weight: 22.3' grams The Core is round with four square-like protusions to hold the Metal Frame, these prostusion's can open up to release lightning absorbed by the tip. It has lightning-like symbols all over it. It can camofluage the bey at will. It puts all the wheight of the Metal Frame to the outside for more balance and stamina. Mode Change Turning the Metal Frame 180 degrees will result in a mode-change between Attack Mode and Barrage Mode. In Attack Mode, its smash attack is increased, while in Barrage Mode, its balance is better. 4D Performance Tip: Lightning Legacy (L:L) *'Weight: 4.3 grams' The Lightning Legacy tip is a specially designed tip with four wings used to absorb lightning at will during battle. It can create lightning blades from the wings. It is xtremely fast, and has lots of attack power due to the lightning it absorbs during battle. It has bearings in it to stabilize it when it loses balance, or when it is hit by hard attacks. It has a rubber based tip used for attack and defense. It has AMAZING grip on the stadium floor. When Bey Resonance is activated, Unicorno will enter the transformation stage known as "Thunderstorm Unicorno", which unlock Unicorno's true power. It attacks by shooting lightning balls at the opponents. When this transformation is done, Typhlo and Unicorno will come in perfect synch with eachother, because Typhlo is the chosen one to use Unicorno. It is the ancient guardian of the Unicorno Legacy. Moves Abilities '''Barraging Sparks: '''Unicorno opens the prostusions on its Core to unleash a powerful barrage of sparks. '''Thunder Wing: '''Unicorno covers the wings on its tip in lightning, and slashes the opponent. '''Electro Shield: '''Unicorno creates a shield from the lightning it absorbs. Special Moves '''Lightning Strike Nova: '''Unicorno uses all the power it has to deliver a super powerful final blow to the opponent. '''Lightning Shake: '''Unicorno shakes the stadium so hard that lightning bursts up from the ground, trapping the opponent. '''Alpha Thunder Impact: '''Unicorno covers itself in lightning and smashes the opponent with amazing power. Nova Gear: Thunder Blast This Nova Gear attaches on Vaporizer Unicorno's Fusion Wheel, used to power boost Unicorno in a battle, while it also increases its speed. It is made of pure metal. Category:RPB Registered